Riding out the Storm
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: Ichigo is found in the park by an albino he met several months ago and agree's to stay with him once he realize's he has no way home before a blizzard hits. What will happen between them while they ride out the storm? HichiIchi, sex all that. Errors fixe


Shukaku: Holy shit! I'm so sorry everyone! *bows* Well, *grins* I'm back and with a lovely and sexy one-shot~ You guys loved the first one so I thought I'd do another! Yep, another HichiIchi! *cheers* I hope you like it, this is the longest thing I have possibly ever typed out! It's taken me several hours~ I hope you all enjoy it~ I fixed the tiny errors btw!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Bright tangerine hair stuck out in unruly spikes that swayed in the light winter breeze. Even in the winter, the person's skin was still tan and held only a faint flush on the face from the winter air whipping at them. Brown eyes focused on the path ahead of them, barely noticing the people as the person trudged through the streets. Their breath was visible in clouds of almost smoke as the person exhaled, lips set in a small scowl.<p>

"Ichigo!" The teen whirled around, only to yelp when a busty red-head basically pounced on him in a hug. She giggled and released him, putting her hands behind her back as she smiled at him.

"Geez, Orihime, warn a guy next time," The teen, now known as Ichigo, grunted. "I could have slipped!"

"Oops, hehe, silly me," She giggled. "What're you doing out here anyway, Kurosaki-kun? Its really cold and there's supposed to be a snow storm coming in later today," Her voice was laced with worry.

"I needed to clear my mind," He told her, sighing. "I'll head home soon though. You should do the same," The girl nodded and waved as she wandered in the opposite direction. Ichigo sighed and continued on his way, getting lost in his thoughts again. Before he realized it, he was at the park, eyes distant as he looked over the snow covered area. Ever since he'd had that run-in a few months back with a strange albino, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

"If yer not careful, ya will get frostbite," A watery voice whispered in his ear. Ichigo jerked away, whipping his head around to face the person. He was shocked to find that the albino he'd met all those months back, was now standing before him, a twisted grin adorning his lips. "What's the matter, _King_, forget me already?" He cackled upon seeing the teens startled expression.

"I told you last time not to call me that!" Ichigo hissed between clenched teeth. The albino merely smirked at him, leaning close to the orange head, so close, in fact, that their noses were nearly touching. "Hey! Personal space, asshole!" Ichigo shoved at his chest, pushing him away to get the personal space he suddenly craved. He didn't know what it was about the albino look-a-like that unnerved him, but he didn't want to think about it at the time and he certainly did not want to be caught off-guard again. Something about the way the other male smiled and teased him just irked the teen to no end and infuriated him.

"Do ya at least remember my name?" The albino prompted, raising a barely visible eyebrow at the orange head.

"Yes, I do," Ichigo huffed. "Ogihici Shirosaki," The albino grinned, happy that the teen remembered his name.

"I actually changed my name ta Hichigo now," He informed the tan male. "Moved outta my parents place to live on my own, ya know?" Ichigo nodded in understanding then. "So what're ya doin out here, berry boy?" Ichigo's face suddenly became as red as his namesake at the nickname Shirosaki gave him.

"Don't call me that!" He shouted at the man. Shiro grinned and got in his face again, warm breath fluttering across his flushed cheek.

"Whatever ya say, _I-chi-go,_" He practically purred his name. Ichigo suddenly felt the need to turn to putty at the sound of the albino's voice. It was low, dark, sensual and held so much promise in it.. Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts, he was NOT going to think about how sexy Shiro's voice was! "Looks like the storms rollin' in, Ichi," Shiro informed, noting how the sky was darkening and the wind was picking up. "How are ya getting' home?" He saw Ichigo's face pale a bit instead of reddening at the nickname.

"Shit! My house is on the other side of town!" He began to panic, mumbling about how the buses weren't in use because of the storm.

"Heh, why don't you come with me?" Shiro suggested. "Ya can stay with me till the storm rolls over, then I'll take ya home. Sound like a deal?" Ichigo regarded the man calmly, as though trying to figure out if he were lying.

"Fine," He sighed. "But no funny business," Shiro nodded and lead him away from the park, to a nearby house. It was fairly new looking and Ichigo found himself wondering how Shiro managed to pay for it. He didn't have much time to admire it as the albino pulled him inside quickly. Ichigo felt his cheeks heat when they stepped inside and sighed at the heavenly feeling of the heater warming the house.

"Leave yer coat and stuff on the hanger," Shiro told him from the staircase. Ichigo vaguely wondered when he'd moved but shrugged and took off his coat and placed it on the coat rack by the door and took his shoes off as well, frowning at his now soaked socks. He took them off as well and shoved them in his shoes before walking into the house. He looked around, noting the flat screen TV in the living room and the leather couch and love seat as well as a recliner to the left of the couch. He looked down at his feet as he stepped into the living room and held back a pleased groan when his feet hit the creamy, plush carpet that adorned the floor. He saw a few pictures lining the mantel above the fire place which was to his disappointment, not currently burning. He would have rather liked to sit in front of the fire place to warm up. "Earth ta Ichi!" Shiro waved a black nailed hand in front of the teens face and snickered when he stumbled back. "Ya done day dreamin'?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Shiro," He snorted, face flushed. "What do you want?"

"Well, is that anyway ta treat yer host?" Shiro asked with a snort, hands on his hips as though he were an angry mother. "I asked ya if ya wanted anything ta drink."

"What do you have? And nothing alcoholic, jerk," At this, the albino pouted. "Do you have hot chocolate?" Those pale lips twitched up into a smile and white locks bounced as he nodded. "Then I'll have that," Shiro disappeared into the kitchen then. Ichigo blinked, wondering how on earth he moved so quickly. Shrugging, Ichigo made himself comfortable on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the flat screen that was bolted to the wall above the fire place. He flicked through the channels as he waited for his 'gracious' host to return with the hot chocolate.

"Ichi, do ya want any marshmallows?" Shiro called from the kitchen. The orange head made a sound that sounded vaguely like 'yes' and continued watching TV. He couldn't help but think how funny they sounded and acted, almost like they'd known each other for years. A mug was suddenly put into his line of vision and he took the heated cup, sighing as the warmth brought back more feeling to his numb hands.

"Ya like it?" Shiro asked, stretching out on the love seat. Ichigo blinked, not sure what he was asking. "The TV, clueless," He rolled his eyes. At this, the teen scowled and refused to answer him. "I'm startin' ta think that that scowl is gonna be permanent on yer face one day," The albino teased with a grin. Ichigo then flipped him the bird which earned him one of those shit eating grins he'd found the albino famous for. "Maybe later, Ichi~" He winked at him and the orange head blushed a dark red. Shiro began to laugh insanely and clutched his sides as he continued to laugh at the shocked and appalled expression on the teens face.

"It's not that funny you asshole!" Ichigo shouted. "As if I would ever fuck with you!" Shiro's gold eyes glinted dangerously and Ichigo gulped, not liking the sudden perverted leer in the older mans eyes.

"Don't knock it till ya try it, Ichigo," He said in a casual voice. The teen gulped nervously and went back to watching TV, sipping at the now cooled off hot chocolate. He found it held a slight hazelnut taste and decided then and there that he absolutely loved the flavor of it and the sweetness of the marshmallows only added to his enjoyment of the drink. Shiro watched him, taking in his features as the other male stared intently at the flat screen TV. His eyes drank in his facial features and his eyes, which he admitted, he could lose himself in and not even care; Ichigo's eyes were beautiful. But then again, the albino thought that everything about the younger male was beautiful. Hell, he should be a fucking model from what he could see! _And that's with his clothes still on. _He grinned at his own thoughts. Oh, what he wouldn't give to pin the orange head and strip him so he could gaze at his body unabashed and unhindered by the barrier of clothes. Just the thought of doing that had his loins stirring and forced a soft groan from his pale lips.

The sound caught Ichigo's attention and he tore his gaze from the TV to look at the albino. This was perhaps a mistake. As soon as he looked at him, his chocolate eyes were caught in Shiro's hypnotizing gaze. The man stood from the love seat and closed the distance between them, hands resting on the couch behind Ichigo on either side of his head, effectively trapping him and blocking his view of the TV. Shiro's gold and black eyes flickered to the teens parted lips and an unearthly blue tongue darted out to lick his own at the sight of those plump, pink lips. He leaned down and licked across Ichigo's top lip, startling the teen. Hot chocolate splashed on them both as the teen shoved the albino away in shock and anger, causing the older to hiss in slight pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ichigo basically screeched at the albino, eyes wide. "You sick freak, what the hell did you lick me for?"

"Ya had a lil something on yer top lip," Shiro said, licking his lips again, though this time it was more sensual. He then scowled at his ruined clothes and then looked at Ichigo, his eyes flashing. "Ne, Ichi, if ya want new clothes, all ya gotta do is ask," He tilted his head and grinned at him, making said teen flush angrily.

"Its your fault, Shirosaki!" He hissed accusingly.

"I'm not the one who overreacted," He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "If ya want ta warm up in a shower, ya can as well, I don't care. Its yer choice whether or not ya wanna wear soiled clothes the rest of the day," The albino shrugged and promptly left, heading upstairs to what Ichigo guessed was his room. He sighed and went into the kitchen, finished what was left in the cup, and placed it in the sink before grabbing paper towels to clean up the floor and couch. Once that was done he sat down and contemplated what the man had said, gradually becoming annoyed with his now sticky clothing. A shiver slipped down his spine as he started feeling cold from having wet clothes and sighed.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to borrow some dry clothes from the bastard. I mean.. besides what he did, he's still been nice enough to let me stay here during the storm.. _Ichigo thought. Great... now the asshole had him taking a guilt trip... and it was working. Just great. He sighed and got up, shutting off the TV before quietly making his way up the wooden stairs. He shivered as his bare feet came into contact with the cold wood and quickly made his way upstairs, sighing when he found the upstairs outfitted with the same creamy, plush carpet. He looked around once he reached the top step, brows knitting together when he found several rooms. He heard the shower running from the one to his left and down the hall, so he figured that that was the one Shiro was currently in. Shrugging, Ichigo let curiosity get the better of him and opened the door to his right. Chocolate eyes quickly adjusted to the dimly lit room and sighed when he found it empty, except for a few boxes, possibly ones that Shiro had yet to unpack. Curiously, he padded over and knelt down, finding the boxes untapped and folded closed. Opening one, he found it was just a box of pictures.

He picked one up and blew on it, waving a hand in front of his face as dust plumed from it. He stared down at the picture and he smiled a bit. The picture looked to have been taken when Shiro was quite young and the albino had a goofy look on his face as he played in the mud. Chuckling, Ichigo put the picture back and got up, leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He walked to the closed door across from the one he'd been in and to his dismay, he found it locked. Perhaps it was a work room? Shrugging, he went to the one next to it and found it was a guest room. It had a twin sized bed by the far wall, covered in black silk and plush pillows. Ichigo snorted, half surprised it was all white. Upon closer inspection, he found some of the pillows embroidered with a gold S and snickered; he sure thought highly of himself and apparently trusted people to not steal his fancy little pillows. He thought for a minute Shiro misplaced them, it seemed only right they would belong in the albino's room, not the guest room. Leaving that room, Ichigo sighed, only one room left... and it was Shiro's.

Quietly, he made his way down the hall, stiffening when he realized the sound of the shower was gone and an eerie silence fell over the house. Ichigo shivered when the only sounds were of his breathing and the howling winds outside as the storm began to rage. He knocked on the door a few times and just as he was about to knock again, the door swung open and he nearly had his fist planted in the albino's face. Shiro stood there in all his pale glory, wearing nothing except a plush white towel tied around his waist, hanging tantalizingly low on his slim hips. Ichigo swallowed thickly, his heart suddenly skipping a bit as his eyes began to wander. Shiro's hips cocked to the side as he leaned his forearm against the door frame, that arrogant smirk on his face. He watched as the tan skin became flushed with embarrassment, his chocolate eyes drinking in the sight presented before him.

"Like what ya see, King?" Shiro smirked, knowing damn well that the berry liked what he saw. If the now forming tent in his pants was anything to go by.

"Shut up you bastard!" Ichigo snapped at him almost angrily.

"Ya gonna take a shower now?" Shiro asked lazily, tilting his head to the side. When the teen didn't answer, he merely stepped back, and held his arm out, allowing him entrance into the room. Ichigo stepped inside, his eyes never leaving Shiro in case he tried anything. "Relax ya damn idiot," The man rolled his eyes. "Better get in the shower before your chance slips away," He giggled at the teen. Ichigo glared and hurried into the bathroom, all but slamming the door and locking it. Shiro grinned and changed into a pair of sweat pants, boxers and a long sleeved v neck shirt before sauntering downstairs to wait for Ichigo.

Inside the bathroom, the orange head breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be away from the pale freak. He examined the interior of the bathroom as he got undressed, tossing his clothes onto the slightly damp and cold tile floor. The counter was marble with high mirrors and two sinks which slightly surprised him. Why would he need two sinks if he was the only one living there? Shrugging, Ichigo continued examining the room, in awe of how nice it actually looked compared to what he'd originally thought it would look like. He'd imagined some run-down place but those thoughts had been shattered the moment he stepped inside the house. He hated to admit it, but the bastard had a pretty nice place, he thought it was even better than his own home and that was saying something. Once he was stripped, Ichigo quickly jumped into the shower, groaning in relief as the hot water struck his now cold body.

_We're practically strangers and yet... he's treating me like we've known each other for years. I've only met him once before and yet here I am, staying at his house while the storm rolls over... Well I guess its not all that bad. At least I don't have to put up with goat face. _He snickered a little at his own thoughts. He was glad that Shiro had found him and invited him to stay at his place, it meant he could get away from his annoying father for a while. He sighed and let the warm water roll over his body, easing his tense muscles and relaxing him. He quickly began washing up, grumbling when he found that the pale bastard had strawberry shampoo. Great, another reason for him to be teased! Once he was done, he shut the water off and hopped out, quickly grabbing a towel and drying off before tying it around his waist. He blinked and looked around. Where had his clothes gone? Shrugging, he walked out of the bathroom, shivering as the cooler air hit his heated skin.

"Oi! Shiro!" He called from the doorway. "Where do you keep all your clothes?" He heard the pounding of footsteps and groaned, why was he coming upstairs? The albino smirked at the sight he was now presented with and licked his lips, grinning when Ichigo scowled at him. He walked in and went towards the dresser, grumbling as he tried to find something for the orange head to wear.

"I hope ya don't mind, King, I took the liberty of puttin' yer dirty clothes in the wash," He called over his shoulder and received a muttered 'thank you'. "Hope ya don't mind wearin' some of my boxers while yer clothes get washed."

"It's fine," He sighed, scratching his head. Shiro continued sifting through his clothes and tossed a pair of black silk boxers to the teen before looking for some pants. Ichigo watched as Shiro did this and flushed at the view of his backside. His pants were riding dangerously low on his hips.. and he could see the delicious dip of his back into his pants that hid his ass from view. He was startled from his little daydream when said male tossed a pair of black cotton pants at him, laughing at his flustered expression as he hunted for a shirt next, though he rather liked the teen shirtless. He finally found a white shirt similar to his own and tossed it to him.

"Come downstairs when yer dressed," He practically cooed at him as he walked past. He saw the visible shiver that shook the teen and smirked as he left the room. Ichigo scowled and waited for him to leave before he got dressed, surprised that the albino's clothing fit him so well. Then again, he and Shiro were basically the same size so it didn't surprise him as much as it should have. Heaving a sigh, Ichigo found some socks and pulled them on before going downstairs to the living room again. He found a fire blazing in the fire place and smiled. Like a moth drawn to the flame, the teen went over to the fire and pretty much plopped himself down in front of it, holding his hands before it like he used to do as a kid, a smile on his face. "If ya get too close, ya might get burned," That watery voice rang next to his ear, making him jerk again.

"Ass! The only reason I would burn myself is because you keep sneaking up on me!" He snarled at him.

"Not my fault yer so easy to sneak up on," Shiro grinned at him, his eyes narrowing in amusement. That famous scowl twisted Ichigo's face again and the albino cackled as he got up and walked towards the couch, stretching out again. The teen ignored him and continued to enjoy the heat that licked at his skin from the flames. "Ne, King, ya hungry?" Shiro asked after some time had passed. Tearing his eyes from the mesmerizing flames, Ichigo looked at the man and gave a slow nod. This brought a smile to the albino's face as he hopped up from the couch. "What do ya feel like eatin'?" _Though I'd rather have ya. _He added in his thoughts, eyes racking over the teen.

"Anything is fine with me," He told the other. "Long as its edible."

"Ya tryin' ta say I can't cook, berry?" Shiro frowned at him, hurt that the teen would think such a thing about him.

"I've never seen you cook nor tasted anything you've cooked," Ichigo told him, rolling his eyes.

"Well then, I hope yer taste buds will like what I have ta offer," Shiro grinned and went into the kitchen, again allowing Ichigo to have a view of his backside. He shook his head and soon occupied the spot Shiro had previously, sinking into the warmth that it now held. So lost in his own thoughts was he that he barely realized he was beginning to fall asleep until a spicy and alluring scent assaulted his nose. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking around. For a moment, he forgot he wasn't in his own home and nearly panicked. He forced himself to relax and stood up, stretching, and inadvertently gave Shiro a lovely view as the shirt rode up. "Oi, King, foods ready," He called, though reluctant to end the little show.

Ichigo let his arms fall and turned, walking towards the kitchen, which had him groaning from all the delicious smells that assaulted his senses. The two sat down and began to eat, with Shiro watching the others face for any signs that he did not like his cooking. He smirked, however, when the teen's face lit up in pure delight and he scarfed down his food like a starving man.

"I take it that ya like my cookin'?" Shiro chuckled, that shit eating grin on his face again. Ichigo glared and swallowed.

"I hate to admit it but... damn, Shiro, your cooking is amazing," He muttered under his breath, making the albino smirk in triumph. The two ate in silence after that, effectively clearing the plates and bowls of the food they'd previously held. Ichigo patted his stomach, groaning at how full he was, almost unable to believe he'd eaten so much. "Want me to help clean?" Ichigo asked in a random act of kindness. He owed the bastard that much at least.

"If ya wanna," The albino shrugged, cleaning off the plates. Pushing his chair back, Ichigo helped clear the table, cleaning with the other to get the job done faster. "Tell me, King, are ya always this way? An ass one minute, and then helpful the next?"

"Depends on the person," He grunted, not looking at him. Shiro just grinned and continued cleaning. Once all the dishes were clean and put away, the two returned to the living room to watch TV. Outside, the winds howled and snow fell heavily, making it almost impossible to see anything. "Damn, its getting bad out there," Ichigo sighed. "I better call home real quick," Grabbing his cell off the floor, Ichigo called home to reassure his family that he was fine and staying with a friend for the night. Once he was done, he leaned back on the couch lazily, one leg hanging off while the other was bent and on the couch, both arms behind him like a pillow. He closed his eyes, tired, full and content. Just as he was relaxing, a click was heard and the power suddenly went out, making him groan. "At least the fire's still going," He mumbled to himself. He continued to rest, now at peace without any light or sound to disturb him.

He began to shiver after a while and barely took notice as the couch dipped under the extra weight of another person. It wasn't until the person put their full weight on him did he realize what was happening.

"Shiro, get the fuck off of me!" He gasped out when the albino laid out on him.

"Ya looked cold," Came his lame excuse. Ichigo scowled and struggled against him, soon pushing him off. "If yer cold we could go up ta my room~" He grinned, the light from the fire making his grin that much creepier to the teen.

"If you're suggesting we share body heat, then you can forget it!" Ichigo hissed out at him, resisting the urge to punch the man. He saw Shiro pout at him unhappily and rolled his eyes.

"Please?" He practically whined at him. Ichigo suppressed an amused smirk at the albino's childish antics, it was almost cute. "C'mon, King, I promise ta keep my hands ta myself!" There was that grin again that sent a shiver down the teens spine.

"If it will shut you up, then fine," He snapped. "But if you so much as touch me, I'm locking myself in the guest room the rest of the night," He saw Shiro nod and got up, following the now obviously excited male back upstairs. He gave a small, surprised gasp when Shiro yanked him into the room and shut the door, locking it with a dark grin. "Oh hell no!" Ichigo lunged for the door, only to find Shiro's arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Just relax, King," He smirked and tossed him on the bed. "Ya wouldn't be very warm in the guest room by yerself," He said with a smirk. Ichigo glared and felt the blanket beneath him. It was plush velvet, dark colored from what he could see. It wasn't black, he could see that much, and it was very comfortable to sit on. Relaxing, Ichigo laid back and allowed himself to sink into the soft bed, closing his eyes. He felt the bed dip from the weight of Shiro climbing on but ignored him as he continued to relax into the plush duvet. The two laid in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company for the first time since they arrived at the house.

"Hey, Shiro..?" Ichigo broke the silence.

"Yeah, King?" The albino hummed.

"Don't you get lonely? Being here all by yourself?" He asked, turning his head to look at him. Shiro turned his head as well, gold meeting warm chocolate.

"Of course I do," He grunted. "I hate being alone.. ya know? All it does is fuckin' rain in my little world.. and I hate the rain," He growled, looking up at the ceiling now. Ichigo felt a strange twinge of pain, he knew what Shiro was going through. In his mind, it was always raining, ever since his mothers death all those years ago. "With ya here, it makes up for all the loneliness, so I'm glad ya agreed ta stay here durin' the storm," He looked at Ichigo, smiling a bit.

"What're friends for?" Ichigo chuckled. Shiro gave him a confused look, since when had they become friends? It was only their second time meeting... this strawberry sure was an odd one, that's for sure. He shrugged and gave a somewhat goofy smile.

"Ya consider me a friend, King? I'm flattered," He snickered at the teen.

"Don't ruin it," Ichigo scowled at him. Shiro just grinned at him.

"Hey, King, ya datin' anyone?" Shiro suddenly asked, making the teen blush.

"No, and even if I was, why the hell would I tell you?" He asked, flustered by the question.

"Just curious," Was all he said, an eerie look crossing his eyes. Ichigo suppressed a shudder and focused on the ceiling again.

"Do ya like boys or girls?" Ichigo nearly chocked on air at this and sputtered as he sat straight up, eyes wide.

"What the hell! You don't just question a person's sexuality, Shiro!" He cried out in shock.

"What? It was just a simple question, King," He cackled. Ichigo backed up when the albino rolled over and crawled towards him, that lecherous look in his eyes. "Are ya still in the closet, King?" He asked, grinning wildly.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo cried out, his face bright red.

"From the way yer reactin', I'd say ya are," He giggled insanely. "It's okay, King, I don't mind," Ichigo looked at him, surprised. "In fact, I like other guys too," He practically purred.

"Sh-shut up.." Ichigo muttered, looking away from him. "Look... I... I don't really know yet, okay?" He admitted with a sigh. "I used to like girls but then.. once I hit middle school and Jr. high.. I didn't like them as much. I didn't want to tell anyone else but they found out anyway."

"Were ya ashamed of it, King?" Shiro asked softly. Ichigo bit and chewed at his lip as he nodded, feeling suddenly embarrassed in the presence of the albino. He slowly relaxed however, when he realized Shiro wasn't going to shun him or kick him out into the blizzard. "There's nothing ta be ashamed of, I mean sure we're different but in the end, we're all still human, ne?" He tilted his head and gave a small, reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ichigo nodded, now feeling at ease. Something about Shiro's words relaxed him and made him feel almost proud to be... well, whatever he was.

"Are ya really gay or are ya bi-curious?" Shiro continued, laying on his stomach, arms under his chin as a make-shift pillow.

"I guess I'm bi-curious," Ichigo shrugged. He'd never been with a guy but he was curious about how it would feel. Before he could react, he suddenly found Shiro straddling his waist, a wicked grin twisting his features. Ichigo began to struggle, not liking where this was going and bucked his hips in a helpless attempt to escape. "Shiro st-stop it! Get off of me!" He shoved at the albino but he fought back, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. "Stop dammit! Get off – mmph!" The rest was cut off when cool, pale lips pressed against his in a kiss, shocking him into stillness. He almost began to relax until he felt a wet muscle lick across his lips and then his struggles began anew. He thrashed under the albino and jerked his head to the side, breaking the forced kiss. Panting, he stared up at the grinning man, his heart hammering against his rib cage.

"Mm, just like strawberries," He cackled. "A taste I could get used ta~"

"The hell you will!" Ichigo snarled, struggling still. "Get the fuck off!" He bucked up hard and Shiro rolled off of him, moving to the other side of the bed with an insane giggle. Ichigo curled up after that, his back facing Shiro as he hid himself under the warm duvet, hoping to escape the albino's gaze. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that until he fell asleep, his dreams haunted by the older male.

**XxXxXx**

"N-ngh.. Sh-Shiro..." Ichigo groaned in his sleep. "Pl-please.. n-no..." The albino stirred from his own slumber and looked over at the adorable strawberry asleep on the other side of the bed. Curious, he moved closer to the sleeping teen, finding the noises he made to be cute, just like him.

_Heh, if only King knew how adorable he sounds right now. _He thought as he watched the teen. Throwing caution to the wind, Shiro snaked an arm around Ichigo's waist, feeling him stiffen and then relax, almost moving closer as he spayed a pale hand over the clothed belly. Putting a bit of pressure, Shiro pulled him close until his back was pressed flush against his chest, groaning softly when the a certain part of his anatomy pressed into Ichigo's ass. Resting his head in his hand, Shiro examined the boy in the dark of the room, watching as his face twisted and scrunched up, like he was having a bad dream.

"Mom.. do-don't leave me... mom..." Shiro looked at his face quickly, noticing a few tears leaking from his closed eyes. Moving the hand from around his waist, the albino gently thumbed away the tears, smiling when Ichigo seemed to nuzzle into his touch.

"I wonder what he's dreamin' 'bout," He murmured to himself, continuing to watch him.

"Mom.." The teen squirmed, his breath quickening. Shiro felt his heart quicken and watched with wide eyes as Ichigo thrashed, as though fighting some invisible enemy.

"King... wake up... King!" Shiro wrapped both arms around the thrashing, screaming teen, trying to restrain him. "Ichigo!" With one final cry, Ichigo's eyes snapped open, his hands clutching at the material of Shiro's shirt. "King, its alright," He murmured.

"Shiro...?" He whispered. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that..." Ichigo panted, still clinging to him.

"Was the dream that bad?" He asked, tilting his head. Ichigo was silent, so Shiro took it as a yes. "Ya don't have ta talk about it, King, if it hurts ya that much," Ichigo nodded, thanking him, he didn't feel like talking about his mothers death. Shiro's hands began to wander, wanting to take the teens mind off of the dream.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelped when Shiro groped his ass. "Hands off!" He pushed against Shiro's chest but to no avail; the albino had him locked against his chest. Hot breath puffed against his cheek as he leaned close to his ear.

"Wanna have some fun?" He asked in a sultry voice. Ichigo shivered at his voice and blushed heavily.

"Not with you I don't!" He hissed out. He sucked in a sharp breath when Shiro took the lobe between blunt teeth and bit down gently, earning a soft gasp. He tried to pull away but it only made the perverted albino bite down harder, earning a louder gasp in reward. "A-ahh, S-Shiro.. n-no," He groaned softly as the albino danced his lips down to his neck, his breath tickling the cool flesh.

"Yer lips are sayin' no, but from yer bodies reactions, I'd say ya want more of this," He grinned against his neck, licking at the creamy skin. Another shiver wracked through the teens body as he writhed, squirming away from the oddly pleasant sensation. Shiro let his teeth scrap over his pulse point, earning a loud cry. "Oh~ a sensitive spot," He grinned. Without warning, his hot mouth attacked that spot, sucking, licking, nipping to earn short cries and gasps of unexpected pleasure from the teen in his arms.

"Ah-ahh.. fu-fuck you dammit!" Ichigo growled, shoving at his chest, panting. Shiro bit down on the already sensitive flesh, making him cry out and arch in shock. "If you leave a fucking hickey, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh, I'll do far worse than leave a simple hickey, King," He purred, licking the wound to sooth the pain he'd caused. At this, he pulled back to watch as Ichigo's eyes widened and he began to struggle even more. "Calm down, I'll be gentle. After all, I wouldn't want ya goin' home in pain," He giggled at him. "Yer a virgin, ain't ya?" Ichigo blushed and hid his face. "I'll take that as a yes~"

"Shut up, Shirosaki!" He muttered. He suddenly found himself pinned down again and struggled, gasping softly as the albino began attacking his neck feverishly and more forceful than before. Ichigo cried out and struggled, panting as his eyes began to glaze with lust, his pupils dilating. Shiro's hands drifted down the orange head's sides, shoving themselves under his shirt to rest against his taunt abs. He purred against Ichigo's neck, pleased with the find and let his fingers trace over the muscles, memorizing them. Shiro's sinful mouth blazed a trail to his collar bone and began nipping and sucking along the delicate skin, leaving little marks in his wake that had Ichigo arching and twisting. His hands crept further up along the tan torso and he smirked when the teen arched against his hands as his fingers ran idle circles around his erect nipples. He sucked in a breath and let it out shakily as Shiro flicked his fingers over them, trying to get him to moan.

"Moan fer me, Ichi," He growled against his shoulder, nipping harshly as he nuzzled the fabric of the shirt out of the way. And moan he did. The sound sent a pleasant tingle through the albino that went straight to his now hardening cock. He wanted to make Ichigo forget about that dream and he also wanted Ichigo to know that he had feelings for him..

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Ichigo gasped between moans. Shiro stopped in his minstrations to look Ichigo in the eye.

"Why, ya ask?" He let that shit eating grin return to his face and for a moment, Ichigo thought the grin might rip his face in half. "Because, my dear Ichi, I want ya, its as simple as that."

"Why though?" He persisted, glaring.

"I find ya attractive," He shrugged. "I wanna get ta know ya better, I wanna be in yer life, as strange as it may seem. Yeah, its only our second time meetin', but every day I kept thinkin' bout ya and I knew at that moment.. I had ta make ya mine," Ichigo stared up at him in shock. So he wasn't the only one... Shiro hadn't stopped thinking about him either.

"Why're you moving so damn fast then?" He scowled at the albino.

"Because if I waited any longer, I might've just jumped yer ass in the open somewhere," He smirked. "Ya drove me insane these last few months, ya know that?" He slammed his lips to Ichigo's before he could respond and rammed his tongue into the teens mouth, beginning a dual of dominance that he quickly won. He was going to show Ichigo who was the dominant one here. When the kiss broke, a thin line of saliva connected them and left them both breathless. Ichigo's eyes were glazed and lust shone in their depths, the look reflected in Shiro's black and gold orbs. "Ya want this just as much as I do, don't ya?" He growled down at the teen.

"I... I guess I do," He whispered, chewing on his lower lip again. Shiro leaned down and sunk his blunt teeth into the abused lip, sucking on it to earn a soft groan from the teen. "I... I've never been with anyone before," He admitted when Shiro released his lip.

"That's okay, King," Shiro grinned down at him. "I'll make sure ta make ya feel really good, kay?" He leaned down and kissed him before his hands removed themselves from his shirt to tug at the annoying garment. Ichigo managed to sit up and helped the albino remove the article of clothing before hesitantly wrapping his arms around him as they kissed feverishly. Shiro swallowed the cute sounds that the obvious uke made as his hands flitted over his chest, tracing little patterns over the flesh. His fingers found his nipples again and gave them a pinch, smirking when Ichigo threw his head back with a surprised moan. Pale lips trailed down over the tan neck, kissing and nipping as he made his way to the well defined chest. He scraped his teeth over the skin, earning a low hiss before flicking the tip of his tongue over a hardened nipple, making him gasp and arch. Ichigo's hands flew to the albino's hair and buried themselves in the white locks, tugging a little as Shiro tugged and pulled at the dusky nub.

His other hand played with its twin, pinching and pulling to make the teen arch and moan, keening almost as his body twitched and reacted to everything Shiro did to him. He felt blood rushing to his groin, making him a bit dizzy but he shook it off, focusing only on what the albino was doing. He suddenly felt Shiro moving lower and his eyes flew open, his fingers tightening in his hair.

"Ack! Not so tight, King!" He whined and Ichigo glared, loosening his hold. He was forced to let go though as Shiro sat up and threw his shirt off. The teens eyes drank in the sight before him his hands coming up and running over the well scuplted body presented to his eyes. Shiro shivered at the touch and grinned at him, grinding a now obvious bulge against his thighs. He watched as Ichigo's eyes grew wide with sudden panic and leaned down, capturing his lips as he continued moving against him. Ichigo's eyes fluttered and he grabbed the albino's shoulders as the kiss continued, making him dizzy from how much passion it now held in it.

"Sh-Shiro..." Ichigo groaned when he pulled away. All the sensations flooding his system was almost too much, he felt so light, like if Shiro got off of him, he thought he might float away. He'd never felt like this before and it sort of scared him.. but it wasn't unpleasant, in fact, it was kind of nice. He never knew that being with someone like this could be so.. intoxicationg. The scent coming off the albino was surrounding him, filling his senses, making him crave it. Blunt, black nails ran over his chest, making him arch and gasp, tearing him from his thoughts. Not that he cared at the moment. Reaching between them, Shiro cupped Ichigo's growing erection with a grin and palmed him, watching as his face flushed and he arched, rolling his hips to get more of the light friction. "N-gh... ahhh..." He moaned out, dragging the albino into another intensely passionate kiss. Shiro's lips were like a drug he couldn't get enough of and he kept wanting to taste them; the same could be said about Shiro craving the taste of Ichigo's lips. God, he tasted of strawberries.. not only that, but fresh, wild strawberries! Mm, that was the best taste.

Pulling his hand out from between them Shiro shifted and yanked the teens pants off along with his boxers in one quick jerk of his hands, tossing them somewhere in the dark room. They would find them later, right now he just wanted to focus on his berry. He purred and licked his lips hungrily when he saw how vulnerable, not to mention fuckable, Ichigo looked as he laid on the bed, legs parted and bent slightly, his face flushed adorable as he watched Shiro.

"Mm, King, ya look so good," He rumbled, eying the teens hard cock. He reached out and skimmed his fingers over the heated flesh, watching Ichigo's face as he did so. His lips parted to let out a gasp as he bucked his hips, making the albino grin devilishly. He let his thumb slide along the slit, rubbing to spread the pearly drops of pre-cum that were there. Ichigo twisted and moaned, hands clutching the duvet below him. "I haven't even done anything and yer acting like this?" He teased, making the teen blush angrily at him. "Heh, can't wait ta see what happens when I do this~" Before Ichigo could question him, the albino's head was between his thighs, tongue wrapped around the head of his dick.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo cried out and bucked his hips helplessly. Shiro's hands quickly grabbed slim, tan hips and applied pressure, holding him down as he teased and sucked at the tip, making small, needy whimpers fall from those delicious lips. "N-nygh... hnnn!" Ichigo gasped and panted, desperately trying to get Shiro to take him into his mouth. Shiro happily obliged, slowly engulfing his cock. Ichigo's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when he felt that sinfully hot mouth engulf him and arched his back, hands clawing at the covers as a strangled moan of pure pleasure escaped him. He panted and squirmed when Shiro's nose hit the patch of neatly trimmed hair and soon began to move, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked harshly to earn a hoarse cry from the teen below him. It wasn't long before the teen was moaning and swearing, trying to buck helplessly, whining at Shiro as he held him down still. "Oh fuck.. oh fuck... oh my fucking god!" He chanted as pleasure shot up through his body, making his toes curl as his legs went over the albino's broad shoulders, his heels digging into the lean, muscled back.

Shiro licked along the large vein on the bottom side of Ichigo's cock, earning a strangled moan from the teen whose hips were straining against his hands. Damn, this kid was pretty strong. He continued deep throating him, humming as he continued, sending pleasant vibrations along into the teens body as he sucked and licked at the hard member.

"Oh fuck... Shiro..." He panted, moaning loudly. "Ahh-ahh..! I-I'm gonna c-cu..!" He couldn't finish. A strong wave of pleasure rippled through his body and his eyes rolled back, his body stiffening as he let out a loud, strangled cry of ectasy as he experienced his first orgasm. Shiro smirked around the cock in his mouth and pulled back, swallowing the bitter substance and licking his lips as he stared lustfully at the panting teen.

"Did that feel good, Ichi?" He asked, releasing his hips in favor of drawing idle circles on the insides of his things. The teen, who seemed too out of it from pleasure, only managed to nod, coming down from the sexual high Shiro had given him. "Good, cuz I'm about ta make ya feel even better," A wild grin graced his lips and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" He cried out hoarsely, squirming to move back, only to find his limbs wouldn't respond. "Shit..." He growled out. He looked up and his jaw fell as he watched Shiro stand up before him and drop his pants and boxers, freeing his aching erection. His mouth suddenly felt dry and his breath hitched at the sight of his cock, dripping with pre-cum and aching with want. Ichigo swore he saw it twitch!

"Ya see this, King?" Shiro smirked at him, pointing to his dick. "This is cuz of ya," Ichigo's face turned bright red. He settled himself comfortably between Ichigo's legs again and stuck three fingers in the teens face, earning a scowl and confused look. "Suck," He ordered, running the fingers along his abused lips. Ichigo pulled the digits into his mouth, sucking and licking them in a sensual manner that had Shiro groaning softly, their eyes locked. Once he deemed them wet enough, he removed them, earning a whine from the teen. "Oh hush," He cackled. Putting those long, tan legs over his shoulders once more, Shiro spread his ass cheeks apart and circled the tight virgin hole with a wet finger, making the teen squirm. He slowly inserted the first finger, watching Ichigo's face scrunch up in pain and his breath hitched. Shiro eased it in and wiggled it, making the teen yelp in surprise at the strange feeling. Getting him used to that finger, he slowly inserted the second, listening as a whimper escaped the boys lips as he stretched him slowly, scissoring and wiggling them. He finally got the third in and began to search for that elusive bundle of-

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelped and moaned, jerking his body, seeing stars. "Oh god... hit that again," He murmured, dazed. Shiro grinned, he'd found it. Thrusting those three fingers in and out of his tight hole, he made sure to brush against his prostate, grinning in delight as the teen's cock jumped back to life as well. His own twitched and he groaned, reminding him that he still needed that sweet release as well. Removing his fingers, he earned a whine of displeasure from the teen.

"I'm about ta give ya something bigger than my fingers, King," He smirked eerily at him. Letting his legs back onto the bed, Shiro lined himself up with Ichigo's entrance and rubbed against him, watching as he arched.

"Just.. fucking do it!" Ichigo hissed, reaching up to grab at the albino. Shiro grabbed his hips and snapped his hips forward, taking him in one quick thrust. Ichigo arched and screamed in pain, thrashing beneath him, his nails dragging over his back painfully. Shiro hissed as he felt Ichigo tighten around him and he growled, holding back, he didn't want to come yet! Not entirely waiting for the teen to adjust, Shiro pulled out almost fully before slamming back in, groaning at the feeling of being surrounded by him at last. It felt amazing! He fit like a fucking glove around him... He was meant for him. Smirking, Shiro started thrusting into the teen beneath him, searching for his prostate again. "Ah! F-fuck, right there!" He moaned in the albino's ear, telling him he'd found it. Shiro focused on that spot, while his mouth assaulted his neck again, leaving more marks, claiming Ichigo as his. He soon began pistoning in and out of the moaning, writhing teen below him, and soon found himself being taken in deeper when said orange head wrapped his legs around his waist.

"God, King, yer so fuckin' tight!" Shiro moaned in his ear, feeling himself tightening. Ichigo's cock was rubbing against his stomach making him groan a bit. Reaching down, Shiro wrapped a hand around the teen, making him buck into his thrusts and began pumping him in time with his erratic thrusting.

"H-hah—ahhh!" Ichigo moaned and arched up, close to his end again. Sweat glistened on his body as he moved with Shiro, causing a delicious friction that had him moaning and writhing under him as his climax built again. "Fuck...! Sh-Shiro! Oh god.. P-Please!" He moaned needily, burying his face against the albino's neck.

"Please what, King?" He hissed in his ear, giving a harsh squeeze.

"Mmm... D-don't tease me you sick fuck!" Ichigo hissed back, tossing his head back. This earned him a particularly harsh thrust that had him seeing stars and left him gasping for breath. "Oh god! Please, I need to fucking cum!" He cried out. Shiro smirked sadistically and gave a tug, his thumb rubbing over the slit.

"Cum fer me, King," He purred in his ear. "Let me hear ya scream," He growled and thrust harder into the trembling form below. Ichigo screamed and thrashed, tossing his head back, biting his lip to stop from giving him the satisfaction of hearing him scream again. Shiro pounded into his willing body, striking his prostate with deadly precision.

"Shit!" Ichigo gasped loudly. "Fu- AHH!" He cried out and arched, his legs locked around the albino's waist, dragging him closer. "SHIRO!" He screamed the older man's name as he arched, pressing flush against him, covering their stomachs and the albino's hand in the white fluid. Shiro moaned and swore, thrusting into him over and over, the feeling of him tightening around him too much.

"Fuck... Ichi!" He moaned, shooting the hot fluid into the teens body. Ichigo gasped at the foreign feeling and squirmed as he relaxed, grumbling when Shiro collapsed on top of him. "Mm, told ya I'd make ya feel good," He grinned at the panting teen.

"Shut the hell up," Ichigo grumbled, blushing heavily. Shiro placed a kiss on his lips to shut him up, which it did and buried his hands in Ichigo's hair. "Hey!" He growled, feeling something other than sweat now in his damp locks. Shiro grinned and licked his hand clean, earning a look of disgust.

"Don't knock it till ya try it, King," He winked, kissing him again. Ichigo made a face at the taste of himself but found it wasn't too unpleasant and kissed back. He gave a gasp when the albino slipped from him, shivering when he felt the sticky fluid flow from his body, onto his thighs. Shiro got up and expertly navigated his way to the closet to get a towel. He made sure to get a damp one for his new lover and gave it to him to clean himself up.

"Thanks," Ichigo muttered, cleaning between his cheeks carefully. He gasped when pain shot up his spine and glared at a cackling Shiro before flipping him the bird.

"Mmm I'm pretty sure I just got done doing that," He grinned at him. "But if yer up fer another round~" Ichigo paled and looked away. Shiro cackled and pulled the soiled covers off the bed before tossing aside the now dirtied towels and pulled Ichigo close, spooning him. The teen squirmed a little and finally relaxed, letting the albino hold him. "So does this make us an item?" Shiro whispered.

"Only if you wanna be," Ichigo muttered, yawning.

"I'd like that, King," Shiro smiled and kissed his shoulder, nibbling playfully to earn a groan. "I like ya... a lot in fact," He murmured, burying his nose in damp orange locks. "Is it okay fer me ta love ya?" Ichigo blushed, glad Shiro couldn't see his face at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess so," He gave a small smile. "I... like you too, Shiro... a lot in fact. You helped me out today.. in more ways than one," He ignored the perverse cackle that erupted from the albino's lips.

"So... ta make this official..." Shiro grinned and made Ichigo turn over, apologizing when said teen hissed in pain. "Ichigo Kurosaki, will ya go out with me?" He asked, looking the orange head directly in the eye.

"Even though you're an annoying, persistent, obnoxious, ass... well a sexy annoying, persistent, obnoxious ass," Shiro grinned. "Yeah, I'll go out with you," Shiro pressed his lips to Ichigo's in a loving kiss that left them breathless. "You're also an idiot."

"Yeah, but now I'm your sexy idiot," He cackled and Ichigo shoved at his chest. "I don't feel so alone anymore, King, I'm glad you stayed here," He gave a rare, genuine smile and held the teen close. "Love ya, Ichi.." He yawned and began to fall asleep.

"No matter how annoying you may be... gotta say, love ya too, Shiro," Ichigo curled up against the albino's chest and soon the two were fast asleep in each others arms, content at last.

* * *

><p>Shukaku: Whew! Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot~ I have another story in the works~ and yes, its HichiIchi, I've become attached to this pairing . anyway, plz R&amp;R! Tell me what you think of my second HichiIchi story! 3<p> 


End file.
